Same Team
by BrookeSutter
Summary: Originally published on AO3 under my alternate handle (strictly on AO3), 'norvina'. Lucifer Morningstar befriends a young event planner after her boss goes missing and she is accused. Lucifer/OC. FEEDBACK and REVIEWS NEEDED.
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth Walker lived a simple life—if any life in Los Angeles could be described as simple. Miss Walker worked for Larmes Event Planning, which was fitting because Larmes meant tears in French and Elizabeth often cried in the confines of her studio apartment because of her wretched boss, Madam Mimi Tanner.

Really, her life was quite boring outside of her chaotic career. Elizabeth had an obligatory girls' night every Thursday at the PUSH! Lounge with her three remaining friends from college, who were either married or engaged. Outside of that bit of fun, she frequented 24/8 Fitness that was conveniently next to a late-night bakery. Then, she would go home to the only thing in the world that kept her humble and sane: her dog, Jethro.

She didn't have a clue that her life was about to be derailed.

Chapter 1:

1 AM, Wednesday

Elizabeth Walker handed the keys to her dented 2009 Honda Civic to the valet working outside of LUX, an obnoxiously upscale club that her boss frequented often. The Madam was conducting an informal meeting with the owner about a potential event at 1 A.M. and demanded Elizabeth's brainstorming notes immediately. Elizabeth was still wearing her workout clothes from the gym—a teal sports bra and a pair of gray yoga pants that she always thought her ass looked great in.

The bouncer at the front of the line raised an eyebrow when she confronted him, breathlessly pleading to skip the hoards of people so she could just go home. "Look, my boss is inside and she's going to fire me if I don't deliver these notes to her—" Elizabeth shakes a black journal that is covered in sticky notes and filled with an assortment of methodologically placed tabs—"immediately. Can you let me in?"

The buff and stylish man considered her for a moment, "Boss's name?"

Elizabeth tried not to roll her eyes, "Madam M—"

"Oh, damn, I'm sorry. Yeah, you can go inside." The bouncer looked at her with sympathy and let her pass through the rope. She heard annoyed protests from the barely clothed girls that were waiting in line. Elizabeth followed the people that had previously been let in knowing that she looked like a total misfit.

Her alabaster skin was flushed, giving her cheeks a light pink color and her blonde hair was coming undone from the tight bun on top of her head. Fortunately, Elizabeth was pretty much invisible around her boss. All she had to do was hand over some notes and then she could go home to her lazy dog, Jethro and apologize with a hundred Milk-bones.

It wasn't hard to find the Madam. Mimi Tanner had drawn a crowd around her and the handsome (but weird) owner. It was her attempt to stay relevant in the tabloids for as long as possible. Elizabeth pushed through all of the sweaty bodies, gripping her journal to her chest. All she had to do was give it to her boss and pray that the Madam had the sense to bring it back to the office tomorrow afternoon when she finally recovered from her hangover. If not, Elizabeth had learned not to get too attached to anything in Mimi Tanner's presence. The journal and ideas were replaceable. Her promised promotion was not.

Madam Mimi Tanner was planning to take a step back from the event planning industry. The Madam had inherited the company from her father and really only maintained the uphill success because she was willing to sleep with whoever to land a contract and the Larmes brand used to mean something in L.A. before her father's passing.

Elizabeth offered a way to keep the company alive and to help it thrive. In secret, she had been running all of the Madam's accounts behind the scenes since she started her internship two years ago.

Elizabeth cleared her throat, "Madam."

The Madam and the club owner were making out on the black leather couch. Mimi Tanner looked extremely unprofessional as she tried to mount the owner's lap as if she wasn't pushing 30 and she hadn't labeled this a business meeting.

Elizabeth had the sinking feeling that her poor journal was about to be used as a sex prop.

"Ah, took you long enough." The Madam finally detached herself from the club owner, who didn't even have the decency to be ashamed about the corrupted business meeting. "I've been drinking so much—" The Madam released a false giggle, "—I have to refresh myself on my ideas for notable events in L.A." She took Elizabeth's journal and started to flip through it without much care for the fragile pieces of paper.

Elizabeth looked around at the venue. It was the first time that she had been inside the club. Most of the time, she just picked Mimi up off the corner or stayed with her until an Uber or town car arrived. LUX was extremely different from PUSH! Lounge, mostly because PUSH! died around the same time Manny MUA and Laura Lee's careers did. People gravitated towards different trends and new clubs with even dumber names.

LUX was different from the other clubs, though. Ever since it's opening, people have filed through every single night—even on Sundays. It was the desired destination for any type of event because there would undoubtedly be a crowd.

Elizabeth didn't know much about the owner other than the ridiculous alter-ego that he paraded around to attract women with similar daddy issues. She knew that the Madam was infatuated with his bank account and that she spent most of her nights here trying to get his attention. Elizabeth knew that she didn't like him very much, solely based on the fact that he seemed to enjoy Mimi's company.

She was so distracted by her thoughts and her survey of the club that didn't see his extended hand or hear his first introduction. It wasn't until Mimi said, "Miss Walker, don't be rude to our gracious host. I'm so sorry, Luce."

Elizabeth straightened her posture, "I apologize, Mr. Morningstar."

"Oh, love, pretty women do not apologize." Mr. Morningstar said with a smirk on his face that made Elizabeth incredibly uneasy. His hand was still extended, so she went to shake it. Lucifer Morningstar grabbed her hand and pressed his debased lips against her sweaty skin. Elizabeth couldn't help but stare at her boss, who looked mortified. Elizabeth would pay for this later. "Join us."

"She can't." Mimi piped in, "And anyway, we have business to handle. You can leave Miss Walker."

"Ah, yes, business." Lucifer chuckled, finally relaxing against the couch again. "Well, maybe another time?"

Elizabeth didn't answer as she turned around and left the club. The last thing she needed was to get on Mimi's bad side.

_10 AM, Thursday_

Kitty Parker, an elite socialite was pacing back and forth in the Larmes Event Planning lobby as she furiously tapped on her phone. Miss Parker was a childhood friend of Mimi Tanner and acted just as entitled as she did because she had been in a few B-List films and her daddy owned a yacht and a jet.

Larmes Event Planning was contracted to plan her lavish wedding with fifty-year-old film producer, Marco Hinson. Hinson's career was an embarrassment until he got lucky after he sold the merchandising rights to Wal-Mart for one of his "sure-to-fail" films. The film, Diary of an Avocado, became a social media icon and later became one of the most circulated memes of all time. Hinson became an overnight millionaire and immediately started dating Kitty Parker.

Not being a looker of any kind, he proposed shortly after. Rumor has it, Kitty was so worried that her father was going to cut her off after her third DUI, that she said yes out of survival. Either way, Kitty wanted a huge L.A. wedding and had the budget to make it happen.

Unfortunately, Mimi Tanner had been MIA since Elizabeth left her at LUX Wednesday morning. Kitty only wanted to work with Mimi directly, even though Elizabeth was putting all of the blood, sweat, and tears into the project.

Elizabeth was sitting at her small desk going over vendor charts. When Mimi returned from wherever the hell she had gone, she wanted to have everything in order. Kitty wanted a Japanese-Mexican fusion menu, which was Elizabeth's absolute nightmare.

She watched as Kitty stomped her foot against the ground and then returned to the list. Kitty wanted the whitest doves for the end of the ceremony, and she also wanted a carriage. Essentially, she was chasing the Princess wedding that every little girl imagines when they are young.

Kitty opens her mouth, most likely to throw another insult Elizabeth's way when someone walks inside the office. A short, dirty blonde-haired woman in a reasonable pants suit took in her surroundings. There were the promotional posters of previous events hanging on the wall at the entrance and a curved reception desk that Elizabeth utilized because she liked listening to the clients.

Eventually, the woman's eyes landed on Elizabeth and she straightened her blazer.

"Are you Elizabeth Walker?"

"Yes," Elizabeth said hesitantly, putting down the tablet that was in her hands. The vendor list would have to wait.

The woman was very observant, at least that's what Elizabeth was getting from her attention to all the minuscule details in the office. She paused to look at the fresh flowers that Elizabeth picked up from her favorite florist—a combination of spring-colored flowers featuring hydrangeas (which were Elizabeth's favorite flowers). And when she made her way to the reception desk, she dragged her finger across Elizabeth's business card deck.

"I'm Detective Chloe Decker with LAPD. I'd like to ask you some questions about your boss, Mimi Tanner." The Detective fixed Elizabeth with a look that made Elizabeth uneasy. Mimi was a total mess, but she had never been in trouble with the law, especially on a level that involved a detective.

Before Elizabeth could respond, Kitty interrupted her. "What's wrong with Mimi? Oh my god!"

"Mimi Tanner has been reported missing by her maid. It hasn't been 48 hours, so this visit is strictly informal. Miss Tanner is a friend of the Chief." The Detective said, a pensive frown working its way onto her facial features. Elizabeth was cautious about the detective's overall attitude. "You're her assistant, correct?"

Elizabeth furrowed her brow as she frowned. "I'm an associate but Mimi likes to treat me as her assistant, yes."

"Rough relationship?"

Elizabeth squinted at the detective, trying to figure out why she was casting around implications so early in the non-investigation. If Mimi was anywhere, she was probably on a jet with Lucifer Morningstar, continuing the party for Wednesday. "I would say complicated. Mimi is demanding, but so is the industry."

"When was the last time you saw her?"

She couldn't help but sigh because of the accusatory tone the detective was taking. It was uncalled for. "I saw her Wednesday morning around one. She called me and wanted my notes on our prospective events for the upcoming season."

"And you dropped everything and went?" The detective was surprised.

"As I said, Mimi is demanding, and I was just leaving the gym anyway."

"Where did you meet her?" Detective Decker pulled out a notepad and started to take note of her thoughts. Elizabeth was feeling increasingly uneasy about the whole ordeal.

"A club. LUX. Mimi was having a meeting with the owner, Mr.—"

"Morningstar?" The detective perked up, "Uh, LAPD is familiar with him. What happened after you went to LUX?"

Elizabeth shrugged, "I gave her my journal and I left. That's it."

"Do you have an alibi?"

"I'm sorry, do I need one?" Elizabeth asked angrily, "You said this was informal questioning but you seem to have made a judgment already about me."

Detective Decker wasn't pleased with Elizabeth's outburst. "It's standard procedure, Miss Walker. I think I have everything I need. Don't leave town."

**Hello, hello. So, I originally posted this on AO3 under my other account (because I'm dumb and can't sign into my actual AO3 account under BrookeSutter). **

**Anyway, I've always toyed with the idea of OC's in other stories but this is my first actual OC centered story. I'm really in love with it and would appreciate the feedback. **

**SO REVIEW!**

**Side note: I do love Chloe/Lucifer. I'm not anti-Chloe, this story just kind of is. My bad.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Elizabeth Walker knew that Detective Decker _thought _she had something on her. It was obvious in her questions, obvious in the way the detective tried to be casual but authoritative. Elizabeth also knew those type of assumptions did not come from a Google search.

Mimi was missing and someone told the police to question Elizabeth.

Of course, she wasn't satisfied with Mimi's work ethic, or lack thereof, but kidnapping her? It seemed a little extreme under any circumstance. The only logical thing Elizabeth could do was figure out where Mimi happened to be before things got worse and Larmes was the face of a PR scandal that no one could recover from.

Elizabeth might be the brains behind the entire operation, but clients solely requested Larmes' services because of the name Mimi's father created for the company. Elizabeth didn't have enough saved to branch out on her own. Without Mimi, her career would suffer.

Elizabeth knew that she was going to have to play detective—discreetly, of course.

Kitty Parker had an entire meltdown before she left the Larmes, but she didn't seem to be thinking of anyone but herself and her upcoming wedding. Kitty wasn't the brightest tool in the shed, so she didn't pick up on Detective Decker's accusation. Instead, she figured that Mimi had gone missing solely to destroy her wedding out of jealousy.

Apart from the promiscuous club owner, Mimi never took anything seriously. Lucifer Morningstar was this month's conquest. Next month, it would be a different billionaire. Despite coming from money, Mimi was always chasing the paper. It was the only thing that she could commit to besides clubbing and the occasional European getaway.

Elizabeth asked Kitty to return tomorrow morning with all of her new wishes for the wedding and a final date. Desperate, Kitty agreed and then left.

After she was alone, Elizabeth tried to call Mimi but reached her voicemail each time. "Madam," She rolled her eyes at the pretentious nickname, "It's Elizabeth. A detective stopped by looking for you. I'm worried. Call me back."

After her voicemail, she attempted to call back one more time, but she got Mimi's voicemail again.

For the rest of the day, she worked on her client's pieces and tried to be as productive as possible. She opened InDesign and started a fact sheet layout for an up and coming artist. The Madam never wanted to take on artist, but it was truly Elizabeth's passion. When Mimi decided that she was more interested in yachting and social events, Elizabeth kept Larmes running on client's willingness to be featured.

The process of creating an accurate and relevant fact sheet was typically challenging because of the fluctuations in social media followings. Also, including relevant design methods that don't overshadow the artist's work but simultaneously holding a standard.

After she laid the framework for the fact sheet, she moved onto designing a few social media postings for some events with art galleries and clubs. She attached the postings to secure emails and sent them to her clients for feedback. For the most part, she used Canva for social media posts because it was easier, and the graphics were already paid for. The main goal was to have entertaining posts because everyone hated standard advertisements.

Elizabeth knew that she was just trying to run out the clock before she had to delve into her new role. At 5 PM, she finally left the office and headed home. Jethro was waiting at the door and looked positively excited for her to be home.

Jethro was a black Labrador retriever and exceptionally lazy unless the concept of food was brought up. Elizabeth hired a dog walker a while back because of how hectic her hours were. The walker often sent her pictures of Jethro napping in different parts of the dog park. In truth, if it wasn't for Jethro, Elizabeth would be extremely lonely.

She greeted him with a healthy ear scratch and proceeded to walk into the kitchen section of her studio apartment. It wasn't much but LA prices were traumatizing to anyone's bank account. Jethro wagged his tail as she drank from a carton of orange juice.

"I've got to take a shower." She told the happy pup, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She laughed, "Got a date with the devil."

Ultimately, Elizabeth knew that the best way to find Mimi was to track down Lucifer Morningstar. He was the last person that saw her and probably the one with her at the moment. Detective Decker seemed to know all about him, so she most likely already paid him a visit.

It didn't matter.

The detective didn't _know _Mimi.

_7 PM, Thursday_

"I look like a cheap hooker." Elizabeth said in horror as she stood in front of the body length mirror in an emerald halter dress with a _plunging _neckline and a massive slit. Elizabeth wasn't even sure she was legally allowed to say she was wearing a dress. Would she get cited for indecent exposure? It was the type of dress that did allot for a bra, which was a dangerous fashion choice considering Elizabeth was busty—a curse, really.

Elizabeth decided to stick with her signature bun, although it was a lot neater than Wednesday mornings up-do. In an attempt to stick with trends, and to emulate Mimi and all the other girls that lined up outside of LUX, she did a dark smoky eye with a silver lid. It made her beautiful green eyes pop and complimented the dress.

At first, she was going to accessorize with a choker, but she thought that might be overdoing it, so she put on the silver locket her mother bought her when she graduated college for good luck. A little bit of nude lip gloss later and she was ready to face Mr. Morningstar and find out what happened to Mimi.

Nightclubs don't usually open until 10 PM, but there was probably a line forming already. Elizabeth grabbed her car keys, kissed Jethro goodnight and left her apartment building with high hopes.

And a little bit of fear.

What if something malicious happened to Mimi and Lucifer Morningstar was behind it?

When she got into her car, she hooked her iPhone to the USB jack. Her dashboard glowed blue and she flipped on the heated seats. It was her method of relaxation before facing Mr. Morningstar. If she's being honest, her entire plan is completely bonkers.

What if Lucifer Morningstar was a bad man?

What if he did something to Mimi?

The drive to LUX wasn't that bad, but she was definitely right about the line. Beautiful women were standing outside of the building, mindlessly flirting with the bouncer and the valets. Anything to get inside of the club and closer to the owner. Elizabeth suddenly felt ridiculous in her outfit.

What was she even going to do? It's not like she could just walk up to Mr. Morningstar and demand to know information about Mimi. He was one of the most talked about men in the social circuits. Everyone either wanted to sleep with him or wanted to be his friend. As far as contacts go, Lucifer Morningstar was way out of her league.

Elizabeth turned into the line of cars and patiently waited for a valet to come to her window. She listened to an entire song before she moved up in the line and was finally greeted by a young man who looked as if his entire life had been made.

Okay, she really regretted the dress at this point. The slit up the side almost exposed her entire backside. Elizabeth carefully exited the car with the assistance of the valet. She noticed how the other girls stared at her, obviously making fun of her car.

"Um, here you go." Elizabeth said as she handed over her keys. The large fluffy dog keychain jangled in the process, almost adding to her embarrassment.

Her confidence didn't boost as she started to walk to the back of the line. Elizabeth could tell that she was starting to panic by the tightness in her throat. _Fuck, _she internally cussed as she made the executive decision to just turn around.

As soon as she spun on her heels, she collided with something hard and warm. Elizabeth heard a soft and dramatic _oompf _in response and then strong hands on her shoulders. "Now, what would you be doing at my club, tonight?" The seductive draw of Mr. Morningstar's voice only added to her embarrassment.

The sight of his curiosity was a little bit undoing. He seemed so positively focused on her as if no one else existed in his vast world. Elizabeth could feel the blush rising to her cheeks again. Mr. Morningstar was wearing a black suit that probably contained an expensive label on a seam _somewhere. _Ironically, the shirt he was wearing today was as green as her dress. As green as her eyes.

"The Detective stopped by today. You see, I work for the LAPD as a consultant and the detective often comes to me for advice." He seemed to be bragging about his position with the police. The sinking feeling that she felt earlier returned.

_Of course, of course, that's why Detective Decker knew him…he's a colleague. A partner. _

_They'll never suspect him. _

"The Detective thinks that _you _have something to do with the beloved Madam's disappearance and then you show up _here._" Mr. Morningstar's brown eyes are piercing. It's hypnotizing almost. It reminds her of the time she ate an edible with her college roommate and thought she discovered the meaning of life. Her entire body felt numb under his gaze.

Elizabeth licked her lips, "I came here to find Mimi. I don't know why this Detective Decker thinks I'm involved, but I promise, I'm not. I thought Mimi might be with you, enjoying the party."

"Even when she didn't show up to work?"

"Mimi never shows up to work." Elizabeth rolled her eyes before she could think better of herself. She covered her mouth when she realized how wholly unprofessional it was to reveal Mimi's actual self to a potential client. "You know because she's so busy working from home—"

He chuckles, "You're a terrible liar. How positively refreshing in the city of _lies._"

Elizabeth suddenly realizes the implications of the conversation. Mr. Morningstar had no idea where Mimi went. She didn't know why, but she could tell he was being as genuine as a man with a devil persona could be.

_What if she's really hurt?_

"Do you know why the detective thinks I'm responsible?" Elizabeth asks, but then she's blinded by the flash of a camera.

"Lucifer! Lucifer! Look over here! Who is the woman?" A paparazzo was yelling from the sidewalk, snapping pictures of the pair as if his next meal depended on it. Mr. Morningstar quickly turned Elizabeth away from the camera and towards the entrance of LUX.

The entire time, he was furiously muttering comments about hell and a special place for some paparazzi members. He directed her towards the elevator, and she followed willingly because she was shocked. The elevator was small but in a cozy way.

She would be lying if she said that being this close to an attractive man wasn't stimulating. He was one of the sexiest men alive. It would be completely ridiculous not to recognize it. Mr. Morningstar caught her staring, which seemed to change his previously agitated mood.

Elizabeth cleared her throat, "I need to find Mimi and set things right before Larmes suffers. You were the last one to see her."

"Playing cop, are you?" Mr. Morningstar faced her, taking in her appearance with a look of approval. "I do have some handcuffs, but they may need testing."

Elizabeth squeaked in shock and try to cover it up with a cough.

"Tell me, Miss Walker, did you get dressed up on my account?"

The heat was rushing to her face, but she still managed a semi-intelligent response. "Don't flatter yourself. It was more of a when in Rome situation. I had to be sure that I would be let in the door."

"You could wear a potato sack and still be let in the door." Mr. Morningstar said under his breath. No one had ever said anything like that to her before. Elizabeth didn't think she was ugly, per se, just wholly average in every way possible.

Elizabeth gasped, "You remembered my name."

It was stupid of her to say out loud, but she only realized it after the fact. He smiled like a cat who had eaten the prized bird like he had all intentions of making her his next meal. It was just enough to make her heart speed up.

"Hard to forget."

"Because of Mimi?"

"No, because of you."

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Mr. Morningstar walked out but waited for her to join him. "Make yourself comfortable. I'll get us some drinks and then we can discuss the allusive Madam Tanner."

Elizabeth eyed the leather couch for a moment before she decided to take a seat. The penthouse was modern, dark…maybe even a little seductive. Her blush refused to let up as she watched grab two scotch glasses and search for the right bottle. For once, Elizabeth could see why Mimi liked him so much. He had a way about him that was unlike any other man. Absolutely timeless. A ride worth taking, even if it left you with a broken heart and deep seeded emotional scars.

Lucifer finally turned around and smiled when he noticed she was watching him. "Like what you see Miss Walker?"

She chose not to respond so she did not incriminate herself. He joined her after he poured two fingers of scotch each. Elizabeth decided to hold off on the drinking—she did have to drive home after this.

"When was the last time you saw Mimi?"

"Shortly after you left. I'm afraid I annoyed the Madam to the point that she was no longer considering LUX for _your _delicious ideas." He took a seat across from her. "That journal you so graciously brought her was yours, correct?"

"Yes."

Mr. Morningstar takes a sip of his drink, "She abuses you."

"Mr. Morningstar, it's the business."

"Call me Lucifer."

"Okay, Lucifer. It's the business. I started interning for Mimi my senior year of college. I've worked there for two years as an associate. I'm only 24 and I handle accounts that people my age would kill to access. It's not all bad." Elizabeth sets down her clutch on the couch as she starts to get more comfortable in his presence.

Lucifer considers her words, "Mimi has a reputation of being…"

"Demanding."

"Not the word I was searching for, but sure…demanding." Lucifer frowns, "The detective painted a picture earlier. The LAPD thinks that Mimi Tanner is hurt or dead. They think the jealous associate is the best suspect." He holds out a hand in defense, "You don't strike me as a killer."

"Mimi is difficult, but I would never hurt her. I don't know what information they're basing these claims off of, but I need Mimi to help me launch my career and start my own place. Her absolute laziness has given me so much free will—" Elizabeth stopped, cleared her throat, "I wouldn't hurt her."

"It looks like you need my help, then."

"Excuse me?"

"Chloe Decker is one of the greatest minds that I have ever encountered, and she thinks you had a hand in all of this. You need my help. A favor."

Elizabeth slides back against the couch, "A favor?"

"Quid pro quo, really. I help you clear your name and then you do something for me when I ask." He takes another long sip of his drink.

"What is this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Favors? Really?" Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh. It was the most ridiculous thing that she ever heard.

"Oh, darling, I am all too serious. You may not realize it now, but you need me. And I know just what I want in return." He smirks at her and Elizabeth's fear spikes. _He's serious. Oh my god. _

Elizabeth doesn't mean to stutter, "W-what do you want from me?"

"A date, Miss Walker."

**Everyone loves a flirty Lucifer Morningstar. Still trying to figure out if I can order one on Amazon Prime. Until then, I will eat taco bell. **

**Reviews Appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

If she lived in a perfect reality, she could have told Lucifer Morningstar to go straight to hell with his _favor. _Elizabeth even questioned if she was overreacting about the LAPD's presence in her life. Surely, if she wasn't guilty, she had nothing to worry about.

_It's not like the LAPD has ever put away the wrong man before…_

Elizabeth feared the police, really. Feared the prospect of an investigation.

It was because she was raised in a strange family in the great state of South Carolina or because she had a past. Elizabeth had moved to L.A. to reinvent herself, much like others do and up until now, she was confident that her past would stay buried and she could continue her quiet and simple life.

Not that she would ever admit it, but she knew it was only a matter of time before Detective Decker pulled her background and saw who Elizabeth used to be. It made her the perfect suspect. The LAPD wouldn't spend unnecessary hours trying to find a different suspect when one with such a delectable and violent past would do the trick.

Elizabeth swallowed thickly, "I accept."

Lucifer straightened his cuff links and relaxed into the chair he was sitting in. "Ah, that wasn't hard, was it?"

Blindsided by her sudden thoughts, Elizabeth simply agreed that it hadn't been that hard as if she was some submissive pleasing her master. It was a habit that she picked up during her wretched childhood. Her voice was so small when she said, "No s-." Before she could say _that _word, Elizabeth snapped her jaw shut and looked away from the man.

It piqued Lucifer's interest, to say the least. "Well, aren't you a good little girl?"

"I need to go now." Elizabeth said in response, standing up quickly. Her legs peeled off the leather couch in a sickening, unsexy way that she hoped had gone unnoticed. Club dresses were so impractical. The woman was trying to grasp a logical thought as she walked towards the elevator. Her shocked host was still sitting in his chair, watching the amber liquid in his glass spin around. She turned around, "Tomorrow we should meet and compare notes."

"Let me walk you down." Lucifer moved like a feline as he exited his chair. It was elegant, really. He carried the scotch glass with him, never saying anything about her untouched drink. Elizabeth nodded and let him call the elevator when he approached her.

He allowed her to walk in first and Elizabeth had the sneaking feeling it was because he was checking out her assets. Even she could admit it was a nice ass. When Elizabeth turned to face him, he didn't look ashamed at all for checking her out. He smiled, "Yes, tomorrow sounds perfect although I wish we could continue this well into the morning."

"Are you always so upfront with women?"

"I like to be as honest as possible."

Elizabeth snorted. It was a nasty habit she thought she had broken years ago. "I don't think there is any real honesty in the chase. You can't really be attracted to every woman you take to bed." _To me. _

"Oh, but I am." He assured her with a wink. "I love all forms of pleasure. I love sex. I love women. I love men. Even you, a vision of poise, must know how luscious carnal pleasure is at the end of the day."

Her blush returned if it had ever left, "Not really."

"Bad lovers?" He took a sip of his scotch, confidence exuding off of him.

"Actually, no experience." Elizabeth shrugged because she wasn't ashamed of her virginity. It wasn't as if she was incapable of having sex, she just didn't want to have sex with a total stranger and her career made it hard for her to find meaningful connections.

Lucifer choked.

"I'm sorry, excuse me?" Lucifer said after he caught his breath. "I mean, a virgin, wow."

_I need to get out of this elevator. _

Elizabeth tried to be cool about the situation. "I never saw the need in—"

"You never saw the _need?_" Her words seemed to trigger something in Lucifer that she couldn't really describe. "You never saw the need?!" He shouted in absolute horror as if being a virgin was the epitome of being an absolute loser. "But you're gorgeous."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes as the elevator dinged, signaling that their night was officially over (at least in her mind). "I didn't say that there weren't offers. I just wasn't interested in hooking up with guys I barely know or even worse, an idiot. I'm not really looking for a whirlwind romance. I'm no Anastasia Steele. I just want it to mean something. I want to look back on the first time fondly, not in embarrassment."

Lucifer seemed beside himself with her admission, but his mood changed when he saw the crowd of paparazzi members staked out of LUX. "Those rats have been trying to get a story out of me ever since—well, never mind." He reached for her hand, "I'll take you out the back way unless I can change your mind about leaving. I would _love _to continue this conversation."

"Even if I was interested in continuing this mortifying conversation, and I'm not, I have a dog." Elizabeth shrugged, "I might keep late hours because of my job, but I always make sure I come home. He wouldn't understand otherwise."

Lucifer grimaced, "Turned down over a dog? That's a new one."

"I need my keys." Elizabeth said before they completely abandoned the valet service. "Um, they're kind of obnoxious. There's a huge fluffy puppy ball. It's a backup charger."

He looks at her like he's just met the most interesting person in the world. It's terrifying. Lucifer pulls one of the valet's inside, the same one that had handled her car earlier, and pointed to Elizabeth. "I need her keys."

"Right away, sir."

She can hear the embarrassing jangle of her keys when he returns and watches Lucifer clutch them to stop the incessant noise. "Where is she parked?"

"Close to the front of the lot, sir."

"That will do."

Lucifer resumes leading her out the back way towards the parking lot. They don't resume conversation as the walk, which is a relief. Elizabeth hated the idea of continuing a conversation about her virginity or Mr. Morningstar's sudden and weird want for her. It didn't make sense for him to want her.

_He must lack standards._

As they walked out into the parking lot, Lucifer pressed the unlock button to find her car instead of asking her what she drove. It a parking lot filled with Porsches and Ferraris; her Honda surely stood out.

"Hmm, a practical car for a practical woman."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes again.

"Call Larmes tomorrow to schedule a meeting so we can discuss Mimi. I'm going to pull together all the information I have about her and her friends, then maybe we can come to some conclusions about where she could be." Elizabeth fiddled with the ends of her dress, "Goodnight, Mr. Morningstar."

"Goodnight, Miss Walker. A pleasure." He took her hand, pressing his lips to her skin just as he had done the night she first met him. "Be good, won't you?"

Elizabeth nodded, not knowing what else to really say.

_Friday, 12 PM_

It had officially been 48 hours, which meant that the case was finally open and public record., LAPD didn't waste any time plastering Mimi's face across every available news outlet. They even managed to find a picture where she was sober. Elizabeth spent a long time looking at the news coverage of her disappearance and the comments under posts.

People were praying for Mimi to be found safely. Absolute strangers.

It was just the type of media coverage that Mimi would love.

Elizabeth assumed once clients found out that the Madam was missing, they would pull their contracts with Larmes. She had been trying to do damage control all day, but most people were confident that Mimi would either return or that the events would go off without a hitch regardless. At this point, Elizabeth wished she had the same confidence.

Every time she heard someone approaching the office, whether it be UPS or her Postmates delivery, her stomach dropped. Elizabeth knew that eventually, the LAPD would show up with some questions that she wasn't prepared to answer. Detective Decker would assert her bias on the case and then a picture of her mug shot would be right next to Mimi's sober picture on the news.

How was the work going to get done with one person missing and the other in jail? Mimi hadn't hired any interns for the summer season yet, and the other event planner that worked in Larmes Christie Novack was on maternity leave. Everything was completely screwed in the worst ways possible.

Elizabeth was sipping on her vanilla bean Frappuccino when she heard the door open. She was prepared to see Detective Decker with a slew of officers. Instead, she was greeted by Lucifer Morningstar looking absolutely winded. "Good morning, kitten." He breathed heavily, the nickname sounded like a sarcastic quip more than an adoring pet name. "The detective is going to request for you to come down to the station. I wouldn't resist. Do you have a lawyer?"

"The station?"

"Yes, seems she found some evidence that suggests foul play."

"Foul play?" Elizabeth put down her drink and sat back in her chair. "I-I don't understand how this is happening to me. I don't understand why this is happening to Mimi."

Lucifer looked outside of the window behind the guest couch, "Don't worry. We made a deal. Nothing's going to happen to you."

"That's not the point! Some accusations one can never recover from. Unless we find Mimi, the second I get hauled into questioning, my career is over." Elizabeth rested her head in her hands and tried to calm down. What if she lost everything she had been working towards since she was a freshman in college? How was any of this fair? Her poor hands were shaking with anxiety.

Elizabeth didn't notice Lucifer had crossed the room until he swiveled her to face him. He was crouched down before her. He placed his hand against her soft skin and wiped away one of her angry tears.

She hadn't even realized that she was crying before him.

Lucifer spoke slowly and calmly, "I do not lie. I will get you out of this situation and we will do our best to find Mimi. Do not worry your pretty head about it, Miss Walker. You have done absolutely nothing wrong."

"I should have stayed and drove her home."

"She told you to leave." Lucifer was stroking her blonde hair. Elizabeth's hair wasn't in a bun or a ponytail, which was truly a sight for anyone that knew her. She didn't know why she was suddenly compelled to look her best. Or maybe she did. "There was nothing you could do. The detective will see that you are innocent. Until then, I'm going to call my lawyer."

"Don't guilty people involve lawyers?"

He smirks, "Don't fall victim to crime television propaganda. Smart people involve lawyers."

Detective Chloe Decker walks in on them in that precarious position. Lucifer down on his knees in front of a flushed Elizabeth, hidden by a desk. He jumps at the sound of her entrance, standing straight up and adjusting his suit. "Ah, Detective, just having a chat with my new friend, Elizabeth. She's innocent."

"Lucifer, you are a consultant for the LAPD. You cannot communicate with suspects behind my back." The detective seemed extremely aggravated by the scene that she had walked in on. It was a curious aggravation, though. Elizabeth couldn't tell if she was mad that he was clearly interfering with a case, or mad that he had called Elizabeth his friend and proclaimed her innocence.

Elizabeth took the moment to ask the detective directly, "I'm a suspect?"

"We have some question that we would like to ass you down at the station, Miss Walker."

"She wants her lawyer."

"Her lawyer? Do you have something to hide, Miss Walker?"

"No, I—"

"Then, why do you need a lawyer? This is just a friendly conversation about your boss, Mimi Tanner."

Lucifer rolled his eyes, "Cut the bull, Detective. It's never a friendly conversation when you speak with a suspect. You and Detective Douche would convict the wrong person, here. Elizabeth Walker is not your girl."

"Lucifer, can we speak outside?"

Lucifer sighed but eventually went with the detective. Elizabeth started preparing her purse with all the things she would need if she spent a substantial amount of time at the police department. She included her sketching pencils, paper, and electronic tablet, as well as her charger.

Elizabeth didn't know how much time she had before the pair returned but she called Kitty Parker anyway. Elizabeth got her voicemail, which wasn't surprising, "Good afternoon, Miss Parker. It's Elizabeth Walker. I know we agreed to meet today, but I'm unsure if I will be able to stick with our original plan—" The detective and Lucifer walked back in, Lucifer looking chastised and maybe a little agitated. "—I am so incredibly sorry and I hope that we can resolve this issue as soon as possible. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call my cell at (919) 555-0439 or shoot me an email." Elizabeth put the office phone down and stared expectantly at the detective and Mr. Morningstar.

"You seemed to have stepped into Mimi's shoes without a problem." The detective commented.

"Let's get this over with," Lucifer said, casting a glare in the direction of the detective.


End file.
